ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ducksplash
Archives: ' [1][2][3][4][5][6][7] Re: Could you make a page on http://efvegeg.wikia.com/wiki/Efvegeg_Wiki and show me what it would look like first? Also, have you seen the forum post? You're welcome to discuss with us (that rhymed x3) Bloody18 19:39, November 23, 2013 (UTC) yes. Also god I forgot that Upon a Thunderbolt was even a thing gosh I am having so much past me second hand embarassment ugh Leo [[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'Laufeyson]] Hang there like fruit, my soul 20:44, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Re Oh no, god no, thank you, it's fine. I really hate redirects cause they take up names people might actually still want to use x3 Again, thanks a lot Duck! Bloody18 23:06, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure, that sounds good to me :) Bloody18 00:29, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks duck! Bloody18 00:57, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey ho Ducky-o, please shoot me and email for the secret santa. Or I could shoot you a tumblr. Whichever you prefer. Leo [[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'Laufeyson']] Hang there like fruit, my soul 13:13, December 8, 2013 (UTC) derp Just thought since you like her that you might want to know this: My friend got me Bangerz for Christmas xD Bloody18 01:32, December 14, 2013 (UTC) I really love Wrecking Ball and We Can't Stop ans Do My Thang x3 Bloody18 14:36, December 14, 2013 (UTC) I don't even know why I like Do My Thang, its so stupid, but I do xD Bloody18 21:18, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah x3 There's this really ghetto girl in my class and she always talks about turning up, so this song reminds me of her and makes me laugh xD She acts really stupid, and my friends and I always laugh at her (god, that sounds mean xD) Bloody 03:40, December 15, 2013 (UTC) It is :P Bloody 04:08, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Re Yes, on Google Play :D I like it so much, if I have any left over money once I but some Lana Del Ray CDs, that I might even by a physical copy xD I like 400 Lux, Team, Tennis Court, Ribs, Glory and Gore, and of course Royals x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 19:06, December 27, 2013 (UTC) I don't listen to the radio, so I didn't here it until about three months ago xD And Summertime Sadness is okay, but I love Born to Die and Nation Anthem. Body Electric and Monsters and God are great too! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 20:08, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ducky, you said you wanted to help with the mega template, so, if you wouldn't mind, please message me when you fix all of our stories so I can give you some stories to fix x3 Thanks for your help! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 22:20, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey When you get a chance, can you fix my personal template? (http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Bloody%27s_Work ) I want to take out the Tagline part, so it just says "This is a written artwork by Bloody, and the plotlines and characters belong to him and are legally covered under copyright, so don't try to steal them. :D" but whenever I try, it makes it so whatever page I put it on is included in the template. So could you fix it for me? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 19:02, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! You can do all of Tawny's stuff. If you're not sure what to rate it or what to put for it's status, just put Mature and Coming Soon and leave her a message with all of the pages you weren't sure about. After that, if you still want to help, you can also do Bright's stuff. :) Thanks for your help! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 19:26, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Uh, I guess you can do Bird's and anyone else you can find x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 01:02, December 30, 2013 (UTC) I keep asking you for a lot of stuff and spamming your talk - sorry about that, but... ...could you maybe redo my writing list for me? If so, I would like it to be that box-y grid-y thing that you use for yours a while back (for like a week xD). I really liked it, and thought about copying it, but it looked to difficult in source, so I thought I'd just do without. Also, could you re-explain to me out I do a drop-down box thing? I think I'm going to do one and put it on all of my pages, sort of like WW does with the books on a book page, knowhaddimean? So anyway, thanks for your time, even you decide to cut me off from asking favors xD I guess I owe you some :] Bai! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 06:57, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and it would be this. Could you do it with Salmon/Crimson, Mint, Cyan, and Periwinkle as the colors? And thanks again x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 07:25, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! And LOL you already added the rating though! xD Ciel PhantomhiveTawny! 22:50, January 1, 2014 (UTC) It just happens to be the same rating it actually is xDDD Ciel PhantomhiveTawny! 04:11, January 2, 2014 (UTC) #FA8072/#DC143C (use whichever one of these looks best, I trust your judgement), #3EB489, #00FFFF, #CCCCFF. Those are all in order as they are above x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 18:46, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ducky, I'm trying to use the new User Page coding stuff and I'm finding some difficulty in doing so... ;n; Could you help me? Ciel PhantomhiveTawny! 22:15, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks! :D Ciel PhantomhiveTawny! 02:26, January 3, 2014 (UTC) AHHHH DUCKY It didn't work again Dx Ciel PhantomhiveTawny! 02:32, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh LOL I feel stupid xDD Ciel PhantomhiveTawny! 04:20, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Derp So I'm giving up most of my fanfics, so I was wondering if you'd like A Warrior's Courage Series back and if'd you want StormClan Rising Series. If not, that's cool, I have another person you might want them, but anyway x3 If you don't want a part of either one, I can just delete it for you. x3 Thanks! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 21:40, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Would you like me to edit the stories to reflect that, or would you like those edits? xD also, I don't have school until Wednesday because the school system basically said it was too cold to have it xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 22:51, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay x3 I'll do it then. And dang :O Ours was like -17 I think (or it will be tonight? hrm...) And apperently we had some this morning, but I was asleep x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 23:06, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Derp Just wanted you to know that you've been nominated for Featured user of March, so yeah. Just letting you know. Also, everything okay? You haven't edited in a week and a half or so (or maybe I'm wrong and not remembering right xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 20:48, January 25, 2014 (UTC) No problem and that sucks D: If you get a chance, wanna check out my new youtube channel? Link on my userpage :P (it's also on my siggie x3) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Kiss, kiss'] 19:58, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Herro I know you're probs. busy with school and WW (congrats on being made an Admin btw), but I was just wondering if you were planning on editing any time soon? There's no longer an activiy rule (tho the rules don't reflect that yet x3), I was just wondering. If not, I can delete your stuff for you if you want. Thats it. So um, happy summer I guess? Bloody 00:10, May 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm sure you'll get it, you're always active! Sometimes I wish I would have stayed, but I guess it just wasn't meant to happen x3 Anyway, I thought about that after I messaged you (I finished school on Friday, I'm a senior now B)) And I was just making sure you did want to stay, as I said their no more activity edit policy thing, so yeah x3 Can't wait to see you back! Bloody 15:54, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Me too! Also, if you have time, could you comment on this? Bloody 16:16, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Derp Hey, what's up? You haven't been on in a long time x3 'I Wish I Were Amanda Lepore ' 22:41, October 10, 2014 (UTC)